Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a component connection between a first component and a second component, the first component having a fold which at least sections of an edge region of the second component engage, and at least sections of the components being bonded to one another by an adhesion agent in the region of the fold.
A fold, as for example used in sheet metal joints, involves an indentation or fold of a first part, which is engaged by an edge or projection of a second part to be joined to the first part. Depending on loading and application, folds of different designs are possible, including single or double folds, vertical or horizontal folds or covering folds. When joining sheet metal parts, the durability of the fold is primarily determined by the compression with which the fold seam is closed.
To protect a folded connection against external influences, folded connections are in the automotive industry often provided with a PVC seam seal, irrespective of the materials used for the components. This effectively prevents corrosion in the region of the seam. If the components to be joined are made of aluminum, however, the seam seal can be omitted, in particular if the fold is completely filled with an adhesion agent, e.g. an adhesive. However, the complete filling of the fold with an adhesion agent has the disadvantage that it usually involves considerable expense in terms of component and/or plant cleaning. This is mainly due to the fact that any surplus adhesion agent has to be removed without leaving a residue.
Alternative strategies in motor vehicle production involve the complete omission of seam seals and the acceptance of the risk of corrosion or the use of complex painting processes.
With regard to the sheet metal components used in the automotive industry, a further factor to be taken into account is that they are usually covered by a layer of paint which is produced by cathodic dip painting (CDP). With this type of component coating, it is vitally important that the entire surface of the components, in particular the sheet metal components, is completely covered by the CDP coating.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a component connection involving a fold in which the adhesion agent is applied without any significant contamination of the visible surfaces of the components and the manufacturing plant. At the same time, complete coating should be possible, in particular by CDP coating, even in the region of the fold end. The folded connection reliably avoids any corrosion of the components irrespective of the omission of a seam seal.
According to the invention, a component connection between a first component and a second component, the first component having a fold which at least sections of an edge region of the second component engage, and at least sections of the components being bonded to one another by an adhesion agent in the region of the fold, is such that an end region of the fold is shaped in such a way that a distance between the first and second components increases towards the end region, so that a funnel-shaped, outward-opening gap is formed between the two components, in which the surfaces of the two components are either joined to each other by the adhesion agent or provided with a coating across their entire surface area.
In accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the end region of the fold is shaped such that the adhesion agent can be applied in a simple way while ensuring that the surfaces of the first and second components that surround the funnel- or wedge-shaped gap and that are not covered by the adhesion agent are provided with a coating that covers their entire surface. The end region of the fold is preferably deformed in such a way that the sheet metal end of the first component is offset by bending or folding.
The component connection according to the invention thereby represents a special type of fold formation. The special structural fold formation according to the invention allows for a reliable and good filling of the fold with adhesion agent and a proper, full-surface CDP coating. In this way, the fact that a seam seal is no longer required can create savings, irrespective of what material is used for the components. Moreover, the need for further treatment of the components because of potential adhesion agent contamination is avoided.
The adhesion agent applied between the first and second components, one of which has a fold, is preferably an adhesive. Alternatively, a solder can conceivably be used as an adhesion agent.
The end region of a fold formed according to the invention is bent or folded in such a way that the distance between the first and second components increases towards the end region. The result of this design is a wedge- or funnel-shaped opening between the first and second components in the end region of the fold, to which opening an adhesion agent, in particular an adhesive, can be applied in a suitable manner. The adhesive that is used advantageously as an adhesion agent is applied in such a way that the open region between the first and second components is filled with the adhesive on the one hand, while the openly accessible surfaces of the components in the end region of the fold are provided with a CDP coating covering the entire surface on the other hand. This ensures that no adhesive runs out of the edge region of the fold while the whole surface of the components is reliably provided with a CDP coating even in the end region of the fold.
The method according to the invention for producing a component connection by means of a fold can in principle be used for any sheet metals, in particular irrespective of the material used. In accordance with an aspect of the invention the components to be joined are aluminum components, in particular aluminum sheets.
The invention is described in greater detail below with reference to an embodiment and to the figures without restricting the general inventive idea.